


when I'm with you

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Fox deserves nice things, Hugs, Riyo is of consenting age, Romance, don't at me, she runs a karking planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fox isn't sure about a lot of things. But he knows he wants her in his life.Inspired by Death, Feelings and Other Inconveniences by Skierunner and the Soft Wars AU by Project0506
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	when I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Death, Feelings, and Other Inconveniences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065742) by [Skierunner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skierunner/pseuds/Skierunner). 



> Set loosely in the Soft Wars AU, but could probably more aptly be called an AU of that AU. 
> 
> Also inspired by Chapter 7 of Skierunner's fic.
> 
> I swear all I write anymore is fanfiction of fanfiction.
> 
> _Well I know that nothing lasts forever  
>  And I know that everything must change  
> But I hope that when you wake, wherever you are  
> You know my love for you remains_
> 
> When I'm with You by Joshua Radin

“When I met you…I didn’t want to live.” He says, quiet, much quieter than his normal voice. He was always quiet in his room, she’d noticed.

“I know.” If his voice is quiet, hers is nearly swallowed by the silence. She’s always been amazed at how quiet it was in the Guard barracks and hates to disturb it, lest she break the spell that allows them this time together. 

A frown creases his eyebrows slightly and she lifts her thumb to massage it lightly.

“Riyo.”

His voice doesn't shake but she can see the trepidation in his face. She lets her free hand take his hands, folding them between her own in her lap. Sitting crosslegged and naked on the bed, staring at each other, she lets her shoulders drop in a practiced listening stance. She waits. The more important the thing he has to say, the longer it takes him to say it. She always make sure to give him the time he needs.

“If…hypothetically,” he begins, halting, uncertain. This time it is she who frowns, he’d never felt the need to hedge his words before. “If the vode were to…find a home. End the war. Make a place for ourselves.” He pauses. She realizes he is holding his breath. She squeezes his hands. “Would you come with me?”

Her eyes widen. She knows what he’s asking. Has heard the hope in Fox’s voice when he’s mentioned this hypothetical scenario before. Knows about the comm calls he takes from another room that have nothing to do with the Guard. Has seen Commander Cody leaving his office or the Guard Gym multiple times with armor askew and a determined look on his bruised face.

She bites her lip, hope and fear and intense _desire_ burning in her chest.

“I would want to.” She slides her hand down so it’s cupping his jaw. “So much.”

Fox nods. His shoulders slump a little but he lifts his chin.

“But, I have my duty. To my people.” She bites her lip, hating that she can’t bring herself to walk away from that self same duty when all she wants is to follow this man to the ends of the galaxy.

“I understand.”

They sit like that, lit only by the soft light around the floor of the room, breathing in the warm air and straining to see each other’s eyes in the dark.

“But maybe,” she swallows, forcing a small smile, “maybe if…someday…you came back. Here.”

Fox’s smile is not so forced. “Nothing could keep me away.” He shrugs, lightly, “Anyway, Ponds has this idea for a reality show of some kind.”

She laughs a little, like she always does, when he pretends to be annoyed by his favored brother. Fox pulls his hands free of hers and reaches out, pulling her to his chest ands he turns, pressing her back to his so he can take her hands and wrap them around herself, under his own. He tucks his chin into the crook of her neck and she leans her head back against his shoulder and closes her eyes.

“I love you, Fox.” She says, quiet, nearer a sigh than a statement. He tilts his chin to kiss a patch of cool blue skin.

“I hold you in my heart, Riyo.”

The future isn’t as far off as it used to be. Fox has pledged to Cody, and he will live up to that. For his vode.

Someday, though, he will find his way back to Coruscant. To her.

For himself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a fan of blankets, naps and Everybody Lives, you should probably read the [Soft Wars AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775) by Project0506. You'll be swallowed up by it just like the rest of us.


End file.
